I Loved You, You Freaking Hot Metal Idiot
by angah.fahim
Summary: Levy loved someone but that certain someone said that he loved someone else. She was bout to give up but her heart say 'no'. She love him but she couldn't open her mouth and confess her true feelings...


CHAPTER 1

"Gajeel wake up, we're gonna be late to school" Levy shouted at Gajeel's ears as she wake Gajeel up.

Gajeel pull his comforter even higher and ingnoring the blue-haired girl.

"C'mon, gajeel! We having exam today!"

"I'll get up, if you kiss me, okay?Now, please shut up" rambled Gajeel in his sleep.

"Oh! No way"

"Then, we're gonna be late to school"Gajeel sighed.

Gajeel's POV

Did I really said that? What was I thinking? Ugghhh, what now? Pretending to be asleep and let her kiss me?

Unknown POV

Levy pouted as she thought for a second, she revelead her arm and looked at her wrist watch, it's already five minutes before 8:00 a.m. and the school will start at 8:05 a.m. Only 10 minutes left and Gajeel still hasn't wake bited her lips. She had no choice but to do as Gajeel's say or else she'll get detention. Gajeel'll get as well but he doesn't mind, as he rather skip class or doing something else.

"Okay, I'll...k-ki-ki-is you" Levy said blushly.

As Levy crept near to Gajeel, she pulled his comforter and took a look if Gajeel's really asleep or he just pretending to be asleep. As she agreed with her thought that Gajeel're sleeping, her lips getting near and near to Gajeel's cheek and her lips were about to touch the surface of Gajeel's cheek, Gajeel woke up and startled Levy making her fell from the bed to the floor. Gajeel looked at Levy and let out an evil laugh.

"Were you about to kiss me?" Gajeel laughed out so loud and he didn't realized that Levy's hand was just an inches away from his face.

The walk to school was very quiet. The roads weren't busy like other days and they were hardly any people around. Levy silently walked behind Gajeel. After the incident in Gajeel's room, she was so scared to talk to him or even walking beside him. Levy walked a couple feet behind if she're to near with Gajeel.

Gajeel walked in front of Levy-leading the way to school. He didn't talk, just minding his own 'll usually talked with Levy convincing her not to go to school or asking her to hang at the arcade but today it's different. He kept kicking a bottle can on the ground that on his way.

It was fifteen minutes later when they arrived at their school Fairy no Gakuen. The school was empty and none students or teacher could be seen. Levy shook her head and quickly went to her class, dragging Gajeel with her-not to let Gajeel skipped class and do something bad. The latter didn't bother nor asked Levy to let him go. He used to it and he liked it that way.

The class were already started and all of the boys were heartbroken and dissapointed today because Levy didn't came. All of them didn't have the spirit to do the test that Mrs. Evergreen just passed out.

A few minutes later, someone knocked the door from outside.

"Good Morning" said someone behind the door.

"Good Morning, you may come in" replied. Most of the boys were excited to hear that voice. They already figured out who is behind the door. All of the stood up. Levy opened the door and Gajeel stepped in the class first.

The group of boys were about to scream but looking Levy walked in with Gajeel shut their mouth shut. asked all the boys to sit down, continuing the test and walked towards Gajeel and Levy.

"Levy-san, shame for you to come class this late and you too, Gajeel" looked at the both of them sharply especially to Gajeel. Every teacher in the school knew about the fearsome student named Gajeel and apparently most of the teachers were afraid to confront him and were the only one brave enough to brief with him.

"I'm sorry, Evergreen sensei. It was clearly my fault that the both of us were late. I forgot to set my clock and woke up late.I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't punish Gajeel" explained Levy and bowed down. Every boy of the class were touched by Levy's honesty and blamed Gajeel for Levy's late. That's why most of the boys loved Levy so much but no one were brave enough to ask her out because she'll always hang out with Gajeel most of the time. Everyone glared at Gajeel.

decided that levy and Gajeel should stand outside for being late but had her soft side as well and understood the reason of them being late and forgave them for this once.

"Okay then for this once, I forgave you. Now go to your seat, we'll now continue with the exam" Everyone groan except for Levy and Gajeel.


End file.
